gtafandomcom-20200222-history
S80RR
|related = RE-7B |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = S80 |carcols = |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = s80 |handlingname = S80 |textlabelname = S80 |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawn = No |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Annis S80RR is an featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle appears to be based on the . The headlights also seem to be taken from . It has various customization options that can make this car resemble the NIssan R89CP (by covering the wheel wells and customizing the front bumper) or the R92CP (with wing and front bumper customization). The S80RR shares many design traits with the RE-7B, being the curved profile with a capsule-shaped greenhouse area, side intakes and a rear spoiler on the rear end. In contrast with the RE-7B's modern appearance, the S80RR is more traditional, featuring circular headlamps, a square-shaped lower side, smaller front vents and traditional rear-view mirrors. The rear end also features circular lamps, in comparison to the LED-like stripes found on the RE-7B. The interior also appears to reflect its classic design. While similar to the race interior from the RE-7B in terms of features, the S80RR employs two analog dials over the steering column (though the steering wheel contains paddle shifters, instead of a traditional H-shifter), with various rearranges for the curved dashboard. What's also unique about the S80RR is having only one seat, and the seat and wheel are located in the center, unlike many other cars that are usually located on the left side. And being a racing car, it does not have a license plate. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The S80RR's acceleration is surprisingly good for a rear-wheel-drive. Top speed is comparable with most super-class cars. The handling is nearly unique compared to other cars, with the ability to steer very sharp, and control is easily regained if the car begins to powerslide. The car doesn't suffer much stability when going over uneven roads thanks to the weight and downforce. Highly recommended with races that feature many sharp turns. The S80RR has one (the eleventh) Advanced Flag enabled.File data: 4000000 The purpose of this flag is unknown, but it appears to have little impact on performance. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = S80RR-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' S80RR-GTAO-NewswireImage.jpg|Official screenshot. S80RR-GTAO-NewswireImage2.jpg|Official screenshot. S80RR-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The S80RR on Legendary Motorsport. S80RR-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The S80RR on Rockstar Games Social Club. AnnisS80RR-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The S80RR on Rockstar Games Social Club. AnnisS80RR-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The S80RR in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $2,575,000. Trivia *Legendary Motorsport incorrectly lists the vehicle as a two-seater, despite only having one available seat. This is most likely a developer oversight. *The "Annis Racing" livery is based on the Sauber-Mercedes liveries. *The "AKAN Records" livery is based on the Kouros Sauber C8. *The "Dusche Gold" livery is based on the Jagermeister Porsche 962. The S80RR can also be made to resemble the Jagermeister 962. *The "Debonaire" livery is based on the Silk Cut Jaguar livery used in Group C. *The "Chepalle" livery is based on the Castrol livery used by Jaguar in IMSA GTP. *The "Jakey's Lager" livery is based on the Martini Racing liveries. *The "eCola" livery is based on the Calsonic Nissan Group C livery. **The eCola livery can be won through the Lucky Wheel. Otherwise, this livery is not normally available in Los Santos Customs if it hasn't been won yet. *The default radio stations for the S80RR are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. See Also *RE-7B - Modern equivalent featured in the Cunning Stunts update. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Annis Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class